


The Thorn Ascension

by lordhadrian



Series: The Star Wars Saga by Lordhadrian [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi, Science Fiction, Sith, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separatist Conradin Hadranus must secure the planet Geidi Prime for Dooku in the war to hunt for Darth Sidious.</p><p>He soon realizes a conflict of interest when Barriss Offee secretly lands on the planet to contact rebels in the mountains.  Plus, Separatist Shu Mai intends to execute prisoners on Geidi Prime, going against his merciful nature.</p><p>Meanwhile, the shadowy Darth Tyranus uses the powerful aura of the Force on Geidi Prime to resurrect an old enemy- Darth Maul.</p><p>Through the course of the adventure, Jedi Prophecy is fulfilled, and balance restored for a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thorn Ascension Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th story in a Saga I wrote before TCW. It was written before the resurrection of Darth Maul in the TV show. At the time, it was just a fanciful notion about fighting Darth Maul one more time.

STAR WARS: CLONE WARS

 

THE THORN ASCENSION

 

WAR! The conflict is well into it's second year. What began as a traditional war with protocol and ethical boundaries has devolved into a nasty stalemate. A stalemate that has encouraged brutal atrocities on both sides for the sake of gaining the upper hand. The monstrous use of deadly chemicals, germ warfare, warped genetic experiments and systematic massacre of non-combatants has created war criminals and despair for both sides........

The nefarious and shadowy Darth Tyranus continues to further his own agenda with subterfuge and manipulation. While the Jedi continue to attempt to uncover the Sith Lord identities, Tyranus continues to complete his most diabolical scheme.......to create the ultimate Sith Killing Machine......

Tyranus has set off a chain of events on the oppressed Sepratist industrial world of Geidi Prime that may spell doom for the Jedi and the crumbling Republic. It will also test the loyalties of General Hadranus, who has become the Poster boy for Sepratist excellence.........

 

 

 

 

(POV pans down to a blistery industrialized world, Geidi Prime. A fleet of CIS cruisers and banking clan frigates speed towards Republic ships, engaging in a massive space battle. The lead Battleship, the "Emerald Sword", lies in the center of the fleet, ominously charging towards the enemy)

CUT TO-Bridge of the Emerald Sword

(CU of droid 888 and Conradin Hadranus as they prepare for battle)

Hadranus: Three-eights, prepare to face that heavy cruiser in the center of the attack group!

888: Sir, It's Flotilla 666 of the Republic's Alpha Navy.

(Hadranus smiles)

Hadranus: I'm honored to face the mighty 666th! I've heard about many of their exploits near The Typhon Expanse and Fhloston in the Angel Constellation...

888: The noblest attack group in the entire Republic navy, and the worst led....

Hadranus: We'll give commander Staedert a run for his money!!

(POV follows several Republic ships as they open fire on the nearest CIS destroyers.)

(CU of an older man on the bridge of his Republic ship. It is commander Staedert, quietly observing the battle)

Staedert: Inform Captain T'Plana she may push through the front line, I want those frigates knocked out!

Officer: Yes sir!

 

(POV follows a swarm of Vulture fighters attacking and punching holes in a nearby ship)

Droid pilot: Gold squad, follow my lead! They're heading for the medical frigate!

pilots: (VO) Roger roger!

 

(Several of the droid fighters are blown to pieces in the onslaught, but gold leader droid dogs the larger ships with laser fire from his swarm)

Hadranus: Chang, I want you to flank that advance with your warbirds!

Chang: (VO) *Today is a good day to die!*

(CIS "birds of prey" destroyers swoop towards the Republic advance, firing red torpedoes and shaking things up. One of the birds is obliterated by concentrated fire from the lead ship. POV pans to the Emerald Sword and a Soyuz class cruiser)

Hadranus: (VO) Captain Bateson, They're concentrating their advance on our left, it's our turn to clear a path!

Bateson: (VO) Acknowledged!

(Bateson's cruiser accelerates speed into a group of suprised Republic Acclamater-class ships, blasting a hole for Emerald Sword to follow through)

Staedert: Fire missles!!

Hadranus: Dranei bombers attack!!

(POV watches Republic ships launch a volley of missles at the CIS. POV stops halfway, then follows CIS bomber fighters slip past the missles to launch their heavy ordnance. Several ships on boths sides start breaking apart and getting bent and burned. Fighters scramble to and fro. Hadranus' ship speeds towards the Republic command ship, undeterred)

888: (VO) Fighters at point three five!

(Several fighters launch a barrage of laserfire on the "Emerald Sword". Several explosions erupt, shaking the ship)

(CU of the bridge as a massive explosion rips through, destroying several droids and some of the control terminals)

R5D4: BWEEP!!

Droid 888: Deflecters damaged, several droids rendered inoperative!

Hadranus: Three eights, take control of weapons! Concentrate your firepower up Staedert's nose!

Droid: Roger roger!

(Hadranus pushes a communication switch)

Hadranus: This is the commander speaking! All personnel brace for incoming attacks!

(He turns to 888)

Hadranus: Any chance of trying that new Ravishol Pulsar cannon we had installed?

888: We'll only get power for one shot. We can't miss or we'll be a sitting duck! Odds of the ship being drained by the pulsar are 3 to 1!

Hadranus: Never tell me the odds! Prepare the Ravishol Pulsar!!

(POV watches the Emerald Sword get battered by enemy fire as it lines up to face Staedert's command ship. A huge cannon emerges from the nose of the ship)

(CU of Staedert on his bridge)

Staerdert: Intensify the deflectors, I want nothing to get through!!

Hadranus: FIRE PULSAR!

(Droid 888 slams its fist onto the panel to fire the cannon)

Droid 888: How do you like the taste of THIS, MOTHERF-

(POV watches the huge cannon fire a bright blast, recoiling from its attack back into the ship)

Staedert: Intensify forward power!

(An officer turns to Staedert)

Officer: TOO LATE!!

(The bridge of Staedert's ship is obliterated. The command ship "sinks" from the main battle area down into the planet)

Droid 888: They've had enough, sir! Flotilla 666 is retreating!

(POV watches from Hadranus' bridge. His crew cheers with relief as the Republic ship breaks up and explodes from the impact of their attack. Hadranus just leans back quietly into his command chair. He thinks a moment and turns to Droid 888)

Hadranus: Where did you learn such....colorful metaphors, Mister Three eights?

Droid 888: Well....it just....

(The droid is suddenly taken aback by his breach of language protocol. He finally computes a proper conclusion with his programming)

Droid 888: It seemed like the right thing to say, Commander.

Hadranus: I swear, you guys are evolving faster than those clones! At this rate, you'll be more sentient than us!

Droid: Roger roger. Such a contemplation is....well.....improbable.

Hadranus: (smiling) Of course. Carry on. Let's restore our dominance in this sector. Inform General 001 he can begin landing troops.

(Scene fades to black)

 

CUT TO- THE EMERALD FLEET, SEVERAL HOURS LATER

 

(CU of the outside of the bridge. The bridge has a complimentary crew of droids, plus a few Nemoidians and humans. The Commander, General Hadranus, paces back and forth behind his command chair. He is relatively young, mid 20s, dressed in a clean, draconian black uniform with gold epulets. He wears a military black beret, and he has a goatee. His presence is a dominant one on the bridge. His thoughts are interrupted by the blue image on his tactical screen, an image of his commanding droid officer)

Hadranus: General VGR-001, report.

(VGR-001 looks in all ways like a typical Trade Federation droid except for the black stripe on his thin, bowling pin head. His personality has "evolved" in such a way that it makes him a leader in his own right. VGR and Hadranus have a sort of "Luke/C3PO friendship" at this point, except VGR, in spite of being a droid, believes wholeheartedly, almost fanatically, that Hadranus is the Chosen One)

VGR: The magistrate of Geidi Prime surrenders and his militia has laid down their arms. Though there is a resistance force of Clones and rebels in the Slee Stak Mountains, they are nearly surrounded. The smog levels make bombardment impractical.

Hadranus: Hmmm, We'll have to advance towards the mountains. Good work on the Magistrate. Prepare their cities for indoctrination procedures. We need to convert the planet's foundries to building a newer army. The Republic's 666th space flotilla gave us a good run, but we pushed them back. The enemy fleet will not be a threat as long as we control this half of the planet

VGR: Sir, shall I execute the prisoners?

Hadranus: No.

VGR: Shu Mai was quite explicit in-

Hadranus: Shu Mai is a glorified little nobody of Dooku's inner circle. She may be on the Sepratist council, but *I* run the show here at Geidi Prime.

(VGR tilted his head curiously. Hadranus shrugs his shoulders, letting his ego slide)

Hadranus: Relax, I'll take full responsibility. Just make sure the prisoners get cloths and food. We don't need to give these people any more reason to hate us.

VGR: Yes, sir.

(VGR's image disappears. A voice behind Hadranus brings him back to the present. It is Assajj Ventress, Dooku's aspiring student. She wear a slinky white dress outfit, designed more for convenience in combat than for looking sexy. Even so, Hadranus is distracted for a second before focusing his mind on important matters)

Asajj: You walk a thin line, Golden boy! You may be Dooku's #1 student, but even you are not immune to his wrath if you fail.

Hadranus: We can't just run the galaxy with fear, Ventress. We must win hearts and minds to our cause.

(Asajj scoffs as she walks next to him)

Asajj: We should have carpet bombed them, like I suggested.

(Hadranus gets close to her, partly smiling)

Hadranus: You bring up a very good point. You *suggest*, but you cannot *order*. That is why *I* win battles and you only aggravate people!

(Ventress scowls at him. Hadranus is not being cocky or smug, but very open on the discussion)

Asajj: You will slip up, General, and when you do, I will be happy to finish this debate!

(Hadranus sighs, but tries to wrap the encounter on a more upbeat tone)

Hadranus: Production on the surface is being modified. They'll be a ready war machine in 72 hours. Everything is going according to plan. As long as the prisoners stay alive, the people are motivated to work in our favor. As for the resistance....they won't last. And just MAYBE we can talk them into surrender.

(Ventress smiles and faces him)

Asajj: I hope you are correct. You are arrogant, but not too unpleasant to behold.....

(She walks away. She can sense him being distracted again for a second before he turns his attention back to his tactical screen, desperately trying to think of something other than her alluring form fade down the hall. He turns to a navigator droid)

Hadranus: How the HELL did I end up in this situation?

Droid 888: Difficult to say, sir.

Hadranus: Just another day at the office.....

(One of the droids raises his hand)

Droid #2: Uhh, sir? We have a shuttle coming in from Onderon, requesting permission to land on the planet. They have a supply load of repair parts.

(Hadranus walks across the bridge to the radar station)

Hadranus: You know the drill. Do they have their authorization code?

Droid #2: Yes sir.

(Hadranus stares at the screen, concentrating. He senses something wrong. His jedi training from Count Dooku alerts him to a presence he has not felt in a long time)

Droid #2: It's an older code, but it checks out. Sir?

Hadranus: Yes, very interesting. I haven't seen one of those old class D models since the battle of Naboo.

(He stares some more. He feels a moment of despair, as if remembering a fond event in his past)

Droid #2: Shuttle Tyderium, what is your cargo and destination?

(Scratchy radio signals make the voice vague, but reply is quick)

Pilot: Parts and labor going to the Industrial surface of Giedi Prime.

(Hadranus stares at the shuttle from the viewport. He thinks back to a fateful day on Koorivar, the last time he had felt her presence. He hesitates, then makes a judgement call)

Hadranous: Let it pass.

Droid #2: Yes, sir.

(Hadranus looks out the front viewport, watching the shuttle slowly creep by. He focuses on it, and blushes a little)

Hadranus: (muttering) What am I doing? And what is she doing here?


	2. The Thorn Ascension Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyranus searches for a place that is powerful with the Dark Side.
> 
> Barriss lands on Geidi Prime, intending to contact Rebel forces.
> 
> Asajj Ventress watches Conradin like a hawk, waiting for him to make mistakes as he takes issue with Shu Mai's orders to execute prisoners

THORN ASCENSION, PART 2

 

(Cut to- The shuttle. POV pans around it. Hidden inside, an entire regiment of silent clone troopers and one Jedi. Barriss Offee, green skinned Mirialan Jedi Padawan, stares at the command ship with apprehension. Clone Lt. Galle turns to her)

Galle: Permission has been granted. Looks like the new Krieger-wave shielding blocked our lifesigns from their sensors. Baron Papanoida's intel has proven good once again....

(Barriss blushes as she turns away from the window. Her stoic demeanor prevents anyone from noticing)

Barriss: I shouldn't have come. I'm endangering the mission.

(Her comment is quiet. Nobody seems to have heard her)

Galle: We'll be landing in ten minutes. All is well. We should be able to contact their resistance forces soon.

Barriss: Thank you, lieutenant.

(She thinks back briefly to the Battle of Naboo, so many years ago. It was a time when she and Hadranus were friends fighting the Trade Federation. She thinks about how their friendship grew before this terrible war. So much has changed now. She snaps out of it)

 

We cut to-

Ext. of Geidi Prime, a rusted Industrial wasteland of pipes, refineries and smoke. It is an olive green planet that never stops working. The shuttle lands inconspicuously near a lake of sludge

Cut to-

Interior of the shuttle.

(Lieutenant Galle and his troops prepare to go under cover into a nearby warehouse. Barriss and Galle look over a map of the refinery complex)

Barriss: 1st platoon is the contact with the resistance. We'll set up the beacon here. When Shu Mai returns to the council hall in this sector, we'll send out the signal. Then, we will have a combined ground/fleet offensive.

Galle: Yes, sir. platoon two, with me. Platoon four, take the dome. MOVE OUT!

(The units split up under cover of the smog and haze as they exit the shuttle. platoon four carries the beacon equipment to send a signal to their main body of ships, known as the Republic Southern Cross Fleet. Barriss takes her unit quietly to a building connected to the council hall. Workers of Geidi Prime catch glimpses of the troopers, but say nothing. Some are too scared, while others hope it is the Republic come to free them from CIS control)

 

Ext- view of space.

(The CIS fleet seems to hover above the planet. A shuttle drops out of hyperspace. CU of Hadranus as a chill goes down his spine. A droid gets his attention)

Droid: Hailing frequencies open from Shu Mai's transport.

Hadranus: On screen.

(The President of the Commerce Guild, Shu Mai, sits confidently on her command chair, begins speaking her native Gossam language)

Shu: *General, we are here to continue the conferences to merge Geidi Prime into our movement. I will be overseeing some of the transitions*

Hadranus: Of Course. Permission to land granted.

Shu: *Have you initiated my instructions?*

Hadranus: We are taking all steps necessary to secure the planet.

(Shu Mai looks at him, slightly irritated at the vague answer. It's another word game by Hadranus)

Shu: *Fine*

(She fades from his screen. CU of Shu Mai as she turns to a shadowy figure, Darth Tyranus. Tyranus is slowly taking over influence of the Sepratists in his fight against Darth Sidious. Today may be the day he gets the upper hand)

Tyranus: I will conduct my business during the 5th hour of the new moon. If all goes well, we shall have our newest super soldier ready. You will be well rewarded for your loyalty.

Shu: *Of course. It is an honor to be of service. I am eager to see the results. I hope Geidi Prime is a worthy place to experiment....*

Tyranus: I assure you, Madame President. It's essential.

(The shuttle enters the atmosphere, passing over miles of urban wasteland, Industrial totalitarianism, and camps of hundreds of prisoners performing hard labor. The shuttle lands on a pad near the Council's dome. Shu Mai and her delegates head for the building, while Tyranus and two droid servants carry what looks to be a coffin in another direction)

 

Ext. view- Hadranus' flagship

(Cut to Hadranus. He is in his ready room, next to the bridge. He is in deep thought. Droid 888 enters the room, interrupting his thoughts)

888: Commander, we've picked up some communications anomalies. We suspect the Clones may try something.

Hadranus: I think you're right. The resistance will try something even though their fleet cannot reinforce them.

888: Shall we order a major offensive?

(Hadranus stares out the portal, looking at the planet)

Hadranus: *sigh*

888: If I may be frank, sir, I sense anomalies in your current behavior.

Hadranus: You're damn skippy you do.-

888: Sir?

(He waves his hand at the droid, who is not used to certain kinds of "colorful metaphors")

Hadranus: My order would be to go on the offensive.....but.....

888: Ah, something vexes thee?

Hadranus: Tell me, three-eights, what would be more important......what if you had to choose between the Sepratist cause and helping somebody you cared about who was on the enemy side? Could you help your friend? Would you?

(Droid 888 looks at him blankly)

888: Sir, it would be a mistake to ask me. My programming does not go beyond orders. Those orders are to promote the Sepratist cause.....

(888 stands next to him, suddenly with the urge to speak "off the record")

888: ....However, I have learned that humans, like yourself, have a great instinct about things. I trust your instincts better than most droids logic and programming.....if you don't mind my saying so.

(Hadranus smiles, genuinely suprised at 888's level of thinking. After a moment, he frowns again, realizing he still has a terrible choice to make)

 

 

(Scene changes to the swampy brown toxic grasslands outside the city. Time passes as Barriss quietly leads her troops through a thick haze. There are no animal noises, except for the "Muppers", little amphibious frog-like creatures that plop around in the polluted puddles and wetness of the territory. They continue to move along slowly. One of the Clone troopers steps in in a deep puddle and sinks to his waist)

Clone Epsilon 512: Agh....

(There is nothing for him to grab onto to pull himself out. He soon sinks up to his neck. Barriss and the others try to get close, but cannot reach him)

Clone Epsilon 512: Go on, Commander. I am finished.

Barriss: No, we won't leave you, soldier.

(She holds out her hand and concentrates. Slowly, Epsilon 512 is pulled from the muck towards them. After a few moments, the trooper climbs to his feet and rejoins the rest, giving Barriss the thumbs up on his condition)

Barriss: (smiles briefly) Just gotta watch your step. This place seems to be full of suprises.

Clone Epsilon 512: Yes, Commander.....

 

(A noise causes them all to go quiet. The Clones aim their guns in the blink of an eye. Barriss lights up her sabre in a quick motion, taking up a defensive position. The fog was thick, but she could sense the presence of several figures just beyond their sight)

Voice: Wait! Don't shoot!

(A human-like person with bright red hair and an oily jumpsuit slowly walks into view to greet them)

Vernius: I am Rhombur Vernius......we've been expecting you.

Barriss: You are a welcome sight. I was beginning to think there was no end to this swamp.

Vernius: You would almost be right. Besides the mountains and our city complexes, this is what much of Geidi Prime is made of. Come, we must prepare for the coming attack.

Barriss: Attack?

Vernius: President Shu Mai is personally coming to the capital for her planetary inspection. Things are going to heat up very soon.

(Barriss frowns. Where will the attack happen? How terrible will the conflict be? Will she lose the one battle she feels she is destined to fight here?)

 

(Scene cuts to- Tyranus, walking down a quiet street in the smoky city. Both sides of the street are lined with thick, fat buildings housing thousands of people. Few walk the streets during the curfew imposed by the CIS conquerors. Tyranus walks to a very thin alley between the buildings. He stops by a bum lying on the ground)

Tyrannus: I have your credits, if you have my information.

(The bum silently hands Tyranus a disc. The Sith lord hands the bum an account card)

Tyranus: This map is accurate?

Bum: Yes. Why you would want to go to the place of the Laughing Man......that is your business. But I warn you, it is haunted out there.

Tyranus: I will take your advice into consideration......

 

(Ext view of the CIS Fleet. POV watches the command ship float by. Cut to- Hadranus on the bridge. He stares at the planet while droids work around him. CU of him as he starts looking around and sighing. He suddenly feels alone, trapped by duty and the sinking feeling he let the enemy land on the planet. Trapped by feelings for a friend he desperately wanted to see again. He stared in anguish out at the stars. Something catches his eye. BG music turns ominous. He sees a constellation of stars that send a chill down his spine. He gasps in a moment of fear, as if he felt a terrible tremor in the Force)

Hadranus: Three-eights....

(A nearby droid with a blue stripe on its head turns to him)

Droid 888: Yes sir?

Hadranus: Take command. I'll return shortly

Droid 888: Affirmative.

(Hadranus starts walking quickly down the corridor away from the bridge. He tries to figure out his next course of action)

Assajj: I sense you are....troubled?

(Assajj appears behind him with a spidery smile. Hadranus is slightly startled, but keeps moving)

Hadranus: It is nothing.

Assajj: You're slipping....I can feel it! If your loyalties are so much as a whiff below Master Dooku's expectations, I will personally see to it-

Hadranus: -Oh knock it off!

(Hadranus becomes irritated as he keeps walking)

Assajj: Have I "unnerved" you? Everything is going according to plan, is it not? Why so....agitated?

Hadranus: I have work to do.....

(Assajj frowns. Hadranus turns and gets a grip on his emotions)

Hadranus: I'm tired, and not in the mood for these games. DON'T ever question my loyalty again!

(He walks away, but Assajj knows something is wrong)

Assajj: I'm watching and waiting.....


	3. The Thorn Ascension Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyranus resurrects Darth Maul, creating a terrible tremor in the Force felt by Barriss, Conradin and Asajj
> 
> Darth Maul now stalks the surface of Geidi Prime, soon to hunt down Barriss and her Clone Troops.

THORN ASCENSION PART 3

 

(Cut to- CU of Tyranus. He stops out in an ancient grotto in the middle of a polluted garden outside the city with his servants in tow. There is a large puddle of blackened oil)

Tyranus: Put the box down.

(They leave the coffin and back away. Tyranus pulls the lid away)

Tryannus: The fifth hour is upon us. Darth Maul, Lord of the Sith, I CALL YOU!!!!

(POV peeks into the box. It is two halves of a body. The body of Darth Maul)

Tyrannus: I wonder if your pathetic master Sidious ever told you of the Legend behind Thorn? It is the source of power for the Chosen One of prophecy!! The One who embodies this power can destroy whole worlds!!! Change the fabric of the universe!!! Plagueis thought he could mold it, so did Sidious.....Maul.....though you are at one with the unrepentant dark side, your old vessel shall serve........

(The hooded figure looks up into the murky sky. Normally, the planet is a haze of smog, but tonite blazing constellations pierce the polluted veil, one in particular that brightly shines in the cloudy sky. Tyrannus raises his hands in praise)

Tyranus: Geidi Prime is the host of Thorn Power! You shall be reborn from it! POWER of Thorn......Give this Simulacrum POWER!!!!!!

(He quickly tosses both halves into the oil, watching them sink. Tyranus begins to chant. A blackened humming of Sith noises surround him as he chants a dead language over the oil. Sith spirits screech into the hazy night. He tosses in Maul's double bladed saber. He finally pulls something from within his hood. It is a skin mask, pealed from some helpless human male from another time and place. He tosses the mask, made of dead flesh and hair, into the puddle. The oil begins to bubble)

Tyranus: The alignment of Rakata, Dathomir, Coruscant, Yavin and Korriban are now in synchronized positions! The Power of Thorn will awaken its newest champion! A champion of unlimited darkness!

(A figure rises from the oil with his back to the POV. The Thorn Constellation, A Sith configuration comprised of seemingly unrelated planets, shines brightly. CU of The Shape. It wears the skin mask, but its bright, maniacal yellow eyes flicker open to stare at Tyrannus. The mask makes it look like a twisted parody of a human face. It starts to breathe in a disturbing manner and activates its double-bladed sabre.)

Tyranus: You hunger......do you not? Hunger for revenge?

(The Shape looks at him, tightly gripping his weapon)

Tyranus: Can you remember? CAN YOU REMEMBER THE MOMENT OF YOUR DEATH!!!??

(Tyranus can feel the rage eminating from Darth Maul/The Shape. CU of Maul/Shape he closes his eyes and thinks back on the events of "The Phantom Menace"......)

(Memory #1: Landing on Tatooine)

(Memory #2: Maul kills Schmi Skywalker when he tries to attack Anakin)

(Memory #3: Maul fights Barriss Offee, Anakin, then Qui-gon before the Jedi escape off the planet)

(Memory #4: Maul kills Sifo-Dyas, fights with Barriss Offee on Coruscant)

(Memory #5: Maul duels with Obi-wan and Qui-gon. Qui-gon dies. Just as Maul is about to kill Obi-wan, Barriss attacks furiously. After a vicious duel, Barriss leaps over him and strikes him in two with Kenobi's help, sending his body down an energy shaft. His mind focuses on his absolute hate for the green skinned girl that defeated him)

 

(CU of Darth Tyranus as he senses the hate. He almost groans in ecstacy from the wave of hate Maul gives off)

Tyranus: YES!!! I can feel your hate!!! Your hate for the Jedi girl, Barriss Offee........she is here, on this world!!

(The Shape looks at him with renewed energy)

Tyranus: Go forth......and kill!

(Bright blue lightning crackles across the sky. A force of darkness whips across the planet with such intensity, both Barriss and Hadranus feel it cut through them like an icy cold wind)

 

(CU of Barriss. She and her troops trudge upward into the smoggy hills as the darkside crackles around her. The world around her disappears, the psychic wind whips around her in the swirling chaos of visions she sees)

Barriss: *GASP*!!

(The Force is intense around her. She sees visions of possible futures flowing around her)

(Vision #1 shows a devestated ruin that was once Coruscant. Sidious and Tyranus, the last two living beings on the planet, fight a neverending duel across the shattered cityscape)

(Vision #2 shows Conradin and Barriss living on a small farm on Naboo. They have abandoned all duty to the Republic and the war, living in peace. Several children run and play as they watch from the porch of their simple house)

(Vision #3: A large, round object, some sort of Space station, fires a green laser into Alderaan. The entire planet is destroyed in flame and terror)

(Vision #4: Obi-wan embraces Assajj Ventress in a passionate hug as they watch the sunset on Tatooine)

(Vision #5: Her friend, Conradin Hadranus, is hung by hooks in a dark, hellish cavern. He is laughing insanely and despairingly. Shadowy Sith figures chant around him. Hadranus embraces the darkside in such an extreme manner, all of his normal human traits are ripped from him, leaving only beastial chaos and terror in his warped mind. Barriss feels whole planets crumble in darkness as Hadranus laughs and yells)

(Vision #6: A disfigured Palpatine sends out an order to Clone troopers. She witnesses Luminara being killed by her own men on Kashyyk)

(Vision #7: Barriss sees herself heading the Council, many years later, and witnessing the death of Yoda at the hands of an angry, arrogant Anakin Skywalker in the middle of the Jedi temple)

(Vision #8: Shu Mai orders the CIS fleet to bombard Giedi Prime, annihilating all life. Barriss sees Conradin and herself getting obliterated in a wave of nuclear fire)

(Vision #9: A shadowy figure is approaching her. POV watches it from behind as it approaches the shocked Barriss Offee. It holds out its cold, robotic hand to her. "I have brought peace to the Galaxy under MY NEW EMPIRE" it calls to her. She recoils in terror. The figure grabs her wrist, cackling "You will face your destiny, *my Daughter*. You will join me, or you will die.........". Barriss screams in terror)

(Vision #10: It is quiet and dark. She sees and hears nothing except........slow, cold breathing........She shivers at the sound. She feels the darkside from this breathing, and she realizes this breathing will somehow bring her death. A soft male voice whispers to her from the darkness. It is a sad voice that brings her to tears)

Male Voice: My fate is sealed. Goodbye, Barriss. Be at peace.......Thank you for teaching me to die like a Jedi........

(Everything fades to white)

 

(Cut to-CU of Hadranus on board the ship. The Dark side vibes hit him like a water balloon to the face)

Hadranus: *gasp*...........Holy shit, what a rush! Three-eights, take control and monitor the situation.

Droid 888: Yes, sir.

R5-D4: Bweep?

Hadranus: Stay here. Keep monitoring that enemy fleet. If they come around again, make sure the every ship goes to red alert. Understand?

R5-D4: Whistle-Beep.

(Hadranus quickly hurries off the bridge towards the hangar bay. As he reaches the hangar, he stops and stares at his personal craft. He feels fear welling up in him. Assajj approaches from behind)

Assajj: Are you alright?

Hadranus: Did you feel it? Did you feel that power surge?

(Assajj walks up to him and smiles, but he can see the same shock in her eyes)

Assajj: Yes! The planet is strong in the Darkside!! It's almost intoxicating.

Hadranus: Something's happening down there......

Assajj: So.....why hesitate? Could it be that the mighty Hadranus is a scared little boy?!

Hadranus: Assajj, you of all people should understand the dangers of the darkside. Just feeling that ripple of power-

Assaj: -The ripple of ultimate power!

Hadranus: We don't know what's happened!

Assajj: So let's go!

Hadranus: I sense much danger.......don't you?

(Assajj frowns)

Assajj: Of course there's danger, you fool! That's why they call it "The Dark Side"! You don't get out much, do you?

Hadranus: I'm serious! I sense a presence there that could kill us both, and the inhabitants!

Assaj: Oh, just go hide! I'll seize the power for myself!!

(She impatiently goes to the shuttle to get in. Hadranus, suddenly spurred on, and follows into the shuttle. Assajj almost ignores him)

Assajj: Don't get in my way, little man.

Hadranus: You think you can control that much power? You think you're just going to go down there and suck it all up in a straw?

Assajj: It just might be that easy.

Hadranus: And what if you're wrong?

(Assajj looks to him with disdain)

Assajj: If I can't have the power........no one else will get to use it, either.

(The shuttle takes off towards the planet)

 

 

Cut to

Ext. view- A quiet field. Night time.

(Several citizens are working around a large sewage facility that hums softly as it processes waste into a huge hole in the ground. Ominous breathing can be heard as a figure watches them. One person turns to look around, but sees nothing. CU of the Shape as he watches with wild eyes)

Person 1: Did you hear that?

Person 2: probably muppers.

(CU of Person 1, looking off into the darkness of the field, suddenly getting an uneasy feeling)

Person 1: Something's not right.....

(He turns to person 2, only to see the decapitated body standing next to him. The head, cut off so cleanly there wasn't a sound in the attack. The Shape pops up behind him with lit sabre. Person 1 turns and screams. The Shape raises his red blade and strikes down the hapless person, tilting his head curiously at the quick but satisfying kill. He turns to see other workers frozen in terror. CU of the shape. Though he wears a mask, it almost feels like he's smiling before he launches into a bloodbath)

 

Cut to-Ext of planet side.

(Shu Mai and her delegation are greeted by VGR-001 and a regiment of troops standing at attention as they tour the vast Council building)

VGR: All accomodations have been made ready.

Shu: *Our shuttle past over several prison stockades. They looked full when I gave orders to execute these people!*

VGR: General Hadranus is using the prisoners as a bargaining tool against the resistance.

(Shu Mai, a short Gossam creature, turns slightly red with frustration)

Shu: *General Hadranus defies the council at every turn! I order you to eliminate all resistance. We cannot make good on our threats if we look weak!*

VGR: Yes, sir.

Shu: *Contact the "General". I want him here in the council's presence Immediately.*

VGR: Yes, sir.

(Laserfire erupts in the distance of the complex. Shu's eyes get wide)

Shu: *What was that?*

(An antenna pops up on VGR's head gear. The droid general looks up and monitors the radiowaves)

VGR: A small contingent of Clone troopers has attacked the north quadrant Armory. Reinforcements are arriving to stop the onslaught.

Shu: *Unbelievable! That Clone troops should get this close to me!! It is unforgiveable!*

Tyranus: There is no need to fear.

(Shu turns to see Darth Tyranus. He seems to have "suddenly" appeared, but his presence has a weird calming affect)

Shu: All is well with your experiment?

Tyranus: The experiment is about to start. My new soldier will clear out the enemy.

 

(Cut to-the firefight. The corridors of the domed complex become a chaotic warzone as Clone Squad #4 works its way through the complex. The droids are numerous, but they are not as quick or as accurate. VGR-001 enters the combat zone with fresh troops to meet with the other guards)

VGR: What's the situation?

Droid: The enemy troops have created a defense perimeter. It is deduced that they meant to kidnap the President, but were detected.

VGR: Roger roger. I concur.

Droid: There is a gas pipe in their perimeter. We have prevented them from advancing, but we cannot risk rupturing the pipe. It would create catastrophic damage to the complex.

VGR: Roger ro-

(A noise distracts them both. It is laser fire, but not aimed at them. Clone troopers begin shouting in terror. A lone Lightsabre blade hums from the shadows and smoke, striking down one after another. In moments, the fighting stops. All is quiet....except for heavy breathing from the darkness. VGR motions the other droids to follow ahead)

VGR: Shut me down! Would you look at this!

(CU of VGR as the droid leads a squad through the corridors. the area is littered with bodies of Clone troopers)

(Fade to black)


	4. The Thorn Ascension Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu Mai orders the immediate execution of prisoners, and Barriss decides to attempt a rescue even though it is a suicide mission.
> 
> As Barriss assaults one of the prisons, Darth Maul challenges her on the field.
> 
> Conradin, seeing his friend about to be killed by Maul, breaks from his ranks and helps Barriss fight the resurrected Sith.
> 
> Shu Mai, sensing defeat, reaches the Separatist fleet in orbit and orders a nuclear strike on the planet.

THE THORN ASCENSION PART 4

 

(POV shows a fuzzy vision for a few moments. Several fuzzy figures look down at the POV)

Galle: Commander Offee......are you alright?

(Barriss blinks a few times and looks up at him as her fuzzy eyesight becomes better)

Barriss: What happened? Are we under attack?

Galle: You collapsed suddenly.

Barriss: It felt like we got hit by a mortar blast or a grenade.....Where are we?

Galle: We carried you to the headquarters of the Giedi Prime resistance. We're in the Slee Stak mountains, safe from the droid troops.

(Rhombur Vernius stands next to Galle as she sits up, holding her head drowsily)

Rhombur: You may hear the occasional droid patrol vulture fly by, but there is no need for alarm. The pollution in the air, while it chokes our planet, also protects us from radar and scanning detections, and creates interference with any attempts to bombard us.

Barriss: I felt a shockwave of some kind. Did you detect anything unnatural in the area?

Galle: No, Commander. There was a gust of wind, then you collapsed.

Barriss: I sense something horrible has happened.

Rhombur: Sensed? In what way?

Barriss: There is a presence that has suddenly appeared on this world.......I can't describe it yet, but it is powerful with the darkside.

Rhombur: Things have gotten even more complicated, I'm afraid. Shu Mai landed roughly an hour ago and is preparing to conduct business in the Council hall. Just moments ago before you awoke, orders were sent through every military relay around the planet.......*sigh* to start executing the prisoners.....If the droids follow standard procedures, it will mean the killings begin in thirty minutes.

Barriss: *gasp*......how many prisons?

Galle: Our intel reports 300 prisons outside the city hive complexes. Prisoner count is in the tens of thousands.

Barriss: We have to move. Fast!

(She goes for the radio, Galle gently grabs her arm)

Galle: Commander.......If we radio the fleet and break silence, the droids will locate our signal.

Barriss: The fleet can help!

Galle: They will not make it in time.

Barriss: What?

Galle: They will likely be destroyed by the CIS ships. We have some resources, we could launch a strike at maybe a few prisons. We can free several thousand......but.....

(Barriss stares at Rhombur, trying to provoke a plan, to do something before it is too late. Rhombur looks back silently and shakes his head. They are too few to stop the massacre that is about to commence)

Barriss: WE HAVE TO *DO* SOMETHING!!

(They all look at each other silently. No one has a good idea. She turns to Galle)

Barriss: What about Platoon 4?

Galle: They had made progress, but we've lost contact. The beacon is almost up, but they're going to have to pull out.

Barriss: If we can use that beacon to cause some havoc, we might be able to stop them. Lt. Galle, we need to send a signal with that beacon, but not to the fleet.

Galle: Not to the fleet?

Barriss: We need to send a signal that will shut down the droids.

Galle: No one's ever been able to find that signal. It was changed after the victory on Naboo over ten years ago. It may be impossible.

(Barriss ushers him to the door)

Barriss: Radio all other resistance units to launch attacks. This battle will be all or nothing to stop the droids! We're going after the President!

Rhombur: The President is guarded by legions of troops in her city fortress!

Barriss: Shu Mai intends to murder those prisoners! It is an atrocity that will sweep the planet if I don't do something.

Rhombur: You will die.

(She looks at him, silent for a moment)

Barriss: Then, I die.

Galle: The platoons are ready.

Barriss: Let's go.

 

 

Cut to-

Ext view of a landing pad on a roof.

(Hadranus' shuttle lands swiftly near a droid welcoming detail. He jumps out quickly, followed by Assaj. VGR jogs up to him)

VGR: My lord, commander-

Hadranus: What's happening? I heard reports of clone attacks.

VGR: The attacks have stopped.

Hadranus: How?

(President Shu Mai and her entourage walk up to them)

Shu: *That, young general, is no longer your concern!*

(Sounds of cannon fire begin to echo in the distance. Everyone looks around as air raid sirens signal the clone attacks outside the city)

Assajj: Sounds like the fun is just beginning!

Shu: *Emerald General, you have defied my orders again!*

Hadranus: What are you talking about? I'M IN CHARGE HERE!

Shu: *You were ordered to execute the prisoners to show the populace that resisting our power-*

Hadranus: -I don't have TIME to listen to a self absorbed beaurocrat! Are we under attack, VGR??

VGR: The clones are mounting an attack on all fronts simoultaneously. It is a desperate gesture, but the ferocity of their attacks will give us substantrial casualties.

Hadranus: Go to the walls, VGR, and keep up the defences!

Shu: *It won't be necessary. We have a new warrior to deal with the clones!*

Hadranus: What are you talking about?

VGR: It was a dark warrior in a mask. He took out a whole platoon of troops trying to take the palace. He was.......quite powerful. Not as powerful as you, but.....

(Hadranus looks at Shu Mai in shock. He senses the cloud of the dark side influencing her thoughts. She smiles smugly at him)

Shu: *If this new warrior defeats the enemy on Geidi Prime........it will tip the balance of power against the jedi!*

 

(We cut to Barriss on the battlefield, crossing through trenches and over grassy fields with dozens of clone troopers advancing on the droids. Shu continues talking)

Shu: *The stars have aligned in conjunction with the Force. They have manifested themselves into a weapon of such power that even Count Dooku will be rendered obselete.....*

(POV shows several droid trenches getting smashed by artillery fire)

Shu: *....even you will no longer be needed. Your arrogance has cost us many opportunities......*

(The Shape leaps into the battle, attacking isolated clone troopers in foggy parts of the field, sneaking through tall grass. They only have time to hear the heavy breathing before they see the deadly red blade cut them down)

Shu: *.....He will lead our new armies from Geidi Prime, and OVERTHROW the Jedi.....*

(Barriss and her troops stumble upon dozens of bodies of soldiers and citizens as explosions hit around them from droid artillery. Barriss senses a presence close to her soldiers)

Shu: *......Starting with Commander Barriss Offee. She will be the first to fall, and Geidi Prime shall be her grave!*

(CU of Barriss as she becomes determined. The shape appears behind one of her soldiers and strikes, impaling him and lifting him up in the H2 style. She turns and and sees the shape. The dark figure in the pale mask stares at her as he drops the troopers lifeless body. CU of Barriss as her jaw drops in terror. CU of the shape as he stares.....then reaches up to the mask and pulls it off slowly. CU of as she sees his true face. She freezes fear and anger as she realizes the terrible presence is Darth Maul!)

 

Cut back to Shu Mai and Hadranus.

(Hadranus senses a vision, seeing Barriss and the Shape in the present. They fight a new epic struggle across the middle of the smoking battlefield. He realizes who the new warrior is, and almost yells in fear of the vision. He senses Tyranus behind him, as if the Sith lord had been there all along)

Tyranus: The power of Thorn manifested Leviathan's will into Maul. Maul will take our new galactic order to the stars! He will grow in power and the balance will finally be realized! You have stubbornly refused to accept your place. I have taken matters into my own hands. You can lead the Sith to greatness or you can watch Maul do it! Either way, we win....

(Hadranus turned angrily to strike Tyranus, but the Sith lord was gone in an instant. He looked back at Shu Mai with hate burning in his eyes, but there was no time to consider anything but saving Barriss. Hadranus runs. He runs to the front without any thought other than stopping the madness. Shu Mai turns to her entourage with disdain)

Shu: *I am returning to space. Prepare my shuttle. We will watch the battle from the safety of the Emerald Sword flagship.*

 

(Conradin runs across the murky field. Smoke is everywhere, but he can hear the humming sabres. Despite the craters, the debris, the fires of combat, despite the risk of running into clone troops, he just keeps running. He spots Barriss dueling with the Shape. The ground is littered with the bodies of clone troops who could not stand up to the power of the Sith. She is on the defense against the Sith warrior's swift red double blade. She is losing.. He can sense that she's starting to slow down. Maul kicks her to the ground, pounding at her saber relentlessly. He begins to leap, using the Force to close in on them. The Shape strikes at Barriss one more time, but is blocked by Conradin's blade, suprising the Sith. Maul backs away as the tide shifts against him.)

(CU of Conradin and Barriss as they look at each other for a second, but say nothing. They launch themselves against Maul)

(Maul spins like a whirling Dervish infront of them, but they coordinate their defense. Conradin and Barriss begin to fight in tandem. Maul pushes his hand out, using the Force to knock them away from each other. He jumps after Conradin, their sabres becoming a blur against each other. It is a ferocious fight, but Maul is stronger. He kicks Conradin away. Conradin lands on his back with a thud)

(Darth Maul leaps up to deliver the death blow over him. Barriss uses the Force to shove Conradin's body out of the way at the last second. She sommersaults to Maul to continue the fight. They charge each other and clash blades as they pass by. They turn and face each other and charge again, creating blinding flashes with their blades as they nearly crash into each other)

(Conradin comes up behind Maul, but the Sith senses him this time and pushes him back. Maul knocks him down and turns back to Barriss. In an odd move, she punches him in the face. Squinting one eye in pain he swings his blade with such strength he knocks her to the ground and kicks her in the gut)

Hadranus: HEY!

(Maul turns just in time to see Conradin's sabre twirling at him like a laser frisbee. Though he blocks it, the blade slashes his face, leaving a nasty scar. Conradin wastes no time summoning back his sabre. Maul is growling like a wild animal now and charges. Conradin charges towards him. They clash and pass each other, but this time Conradin has nasty scars on his arms and legs. The sudden pain suprises him)

(Maul turns and charges him again. The blurring blades smash into each other again as they pass. Conradin now stumbles and collapses to his knees. More scars all over. Blood and dirt stains are all over him)

Barriss: CONRADIN!

(Barriss reaches him. They look at each other for a second then look around. The Shape has disappeared)

Barriss: Can you move?

Hadranus: Barely. Keep your senses open. He could be anywhere!

(They look around, but they can sense darkness everywhere. The clouds grow dark, the smoke of war gets thicker. The breathing of the Shape gets louder)

Barriss: I feel him all around us. He has become more powerful in death than-

Hadranus: He can bleed and die like us. That's all that matters. Maybe we will die here, but someone will stop him.......

Maul: I am at one with Thorn. None may stop me.......

(Barriss and Hadranus hold hands tightly. They cannot escape and cannot put up much of a fight anymore. They look at each other and feel a sudden warmth. The smoke clears to show Maul's horrifying silhouette behind them. Barriss and Hadranus freeze for a second. Maul charges. He makes no sound as he rushes towards them. Hadranus gasps. Barriss stares ahead, trying to calculate Maul's attack)

Barriss: Ready?

Hadranus: READY!

(Maul reaches them and strikes, but Barriss and Hadranus leap straight up and flip behind Maul. The Jedi land gracefully, with sabres lit. In that split second, Maul realizes his doom. He turns to defend, but the Jedi use their natural momentum to impale him with both blades into his blackened heart. The sky crackles with a thunderous crash as Darth Maul, having experienced the intoxicating dark powers of Thorn for less than a day, wails up to the sky in despair as Barriss and Conradin hold him impaled. A glow fills the area as the light and dark of the Force swirl around chaotically. The Thorn constellation glows bright for an instant, then dies out. Barriss and Conradin stare into Mauls eyes, the devil's eyes, then pull away their blades as Maul watches. They simoultaneously decapitate Maul. His head rolls away into a puddle and sinks into the desolate swamp. The body stumbles back a step, the hands reaching desperately to the empty neck in shock. The life force cannot be sustained, and the body falls over.)

(Conradin is ready to collapse, but Barriss holds him up in a pieta style position to heal some of his wounds)

 

 

 

************************************************

Ext. view of the CIS fleet

(Cut to the bridge of the flagship. Shu Mai storms into the bridge of the command ship, enraged by the loss of her new "supersoldier")

Shu: *Which of you Droids is in charge?*

888: I am currently at the command.

Shu: *Open a channel to all ships. I am authorizing a nuclear strike.*

(Droid 888 stops and turns to her)

888: Exsqueeze me?

Shu: *The Republic has infiltrated far too deep. The planet is lost. We will make it a costly victory for them!*

888: General Hadranus is still on the surface along with several battalions of troops-

Shu: *I WANT THAT NUCLEAR STRIKE NOW!!*

(Shu Mai hits the communications channel, opening a hailing frequency to all ships)

Shu: *This is President Shu Mai of the Commerce Guild! I am authorizing code "one A, two B, zero zero......DESTRUCT!" This is a priority one nuclear strike onto the surface of Geidi Prime! ALL SHIPS will open fire AT ONCE!!!*


	5. The Thorn Ascension Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conradin and Barriss brace for nuclear annihilation, but the right circumstances happen, balance in the Force is achieved.
> 
> Though a miracle has happened, the war goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written before season 6 of TCW, and goes under the old assumption that Clone troops willingly participated in Order 66. The notion is hinted at, a foreboding of things to come.

THE THORN ASCENSION PART 5

 

"The One" by Elton John https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85B_REWeNcM

(Barriss and Conradin take a moment to catch their breath, wiping some of the dirt and blood from their clothes and faces, rubbing wounds)

Hadranus: You okay?

Barriss: Yes.....I still can't believe it was him. He was dead.

Hadranus: Who knows. Maybe it was the evil twin. Anything's possible.

Barriss: Thank you, Conradin. You saved my life.

(They look at each other quietly. Their troops, Droids and Clones, watch carefully from the distance, poised to continue the fight)

Hadranus: So......what happens now? They're waiting for one of us to-

Barriss: -They can wait.

Hadranus: No, they can't. Barriss.....We can't just stare at each other! They're waiting to fight.....only I don't want to......

Barriss: Come with me, Conradin. I can save us both. We can capture Shu Mai and bring the war closer to an end.

Hadranus: Barriss!

Barriss: We can stop the fighting, here and now. I sense so much good in you, I know you can return to Coruscant to make things right

Hadranus: I can't go back.

(She grabs his hand, excited)

Barriss: YES! YOU CAN!!!

VGR: COMMANDER!!!

(VGR runs up to Conradin from the front lines. There is panic in VGR's voice, a trait that almost suprises even VGR)

VGR: We've got trouble! BIG trouble!

Hadranus: What's happened?

VGR: A planetary bombardment has been ordered! Emerald Fleet has gone to full battlestations and is firing full tactical nuclear strike upon the the surface of the planet!

Hadranus: DAMMIT! Who ordered the strike??

VGR: We cannot reach the fleet. All communications have been cut. We are already experiencing electro-magnetic pulse spikes at every facility....

Barriss: Conradin?? CONRADIN, what does that mean!!??

(Hadranus is stunned, shocked. He almost cannot speak. He turns to her)

Barriss: WHAT IS IT?

Hadranus: We have less than two minutes to live.....

 

(Assajj Ventress heads towards them)

Assajj: What has happened!?

Hadranus: Nuclear bombs, Assajj.......They're going to turn Geidi Prime into a wasteland of orange glass and radiation!

Assajj: THOSE IDIOTS!! We've got to get OUT OF HERE!!!

Hadranus: We'll never make it.....

Assajj: WE HAVE TO TRY!!

(Assajj rushes away. Barriss goes up to him, but Hadranus turns away from her. She tries to think of a solution)

Barriss: Conradin?

 

Ext view- high in orbit around Geidi Prime. 

(POV follows the fiery plummet of HUNDREDS of nuclear missles as they penetrate the first layers of the planet's atmosphere)

 

(We cut back to Hadranus and Barriss)

Hadranus: I'm sorry. It's all about to.....

(Barriss looks up at the hundreds of shimmering fires lighting the sky. The wind starts to pick up and whirl around them. A quiet peace falls on her as she realizes the end)

Barriss: I see....

(Conradin tries to hold back tears, but he starts to shake, feeling cold, sick to his stomach, and terrified)

Hadranus: (quietly) I'm not so scared of death....not too much.....I've faced it as much as you have..................

(He turns back to her, tears are now going down his face)

Hadranus: I just never imagined I'd fail so many people so badly. The Republic, the Jedi, Master Yoda, Master Dooku.....the Sepratists.....Sabe.... these people, AND NOW YOU........

Barriss: We haven't failed yet.

Hadranus: Barriss, I can't stop a thousand warheads. Even being THE CHOSEN ONE, I......I can't change this.....

 

(Cut to- POV follows the missles as they break into the sky, noses heated orange while they drop at an intense speed)

 

(Cut back to Conradin and Barriss)

Barriss: None of that matters now.

Hadranus: I sensed you on that shuttle! I had a feeling you were on the shuttle and I should have turned you away. I wanted to save you from THIS.....

Barriss: Conradin, YOU DID.....you saved me from the Sith warrior. I couldn't have made it without you.

Hadranus: The missles will release their ordinance soon.....covering the whole atmosphere....I'll have killed another 4 billion people, just like I killed the people of Equanus. The whole Nharl system.....gone in an instant becauise of my selfishness....

Barriss: You know that isn't true. Deep down in your Heart you were not a willing participant. You were trying to do your best. That's how I knew you were not a traitor, not a killer. That's why I came here......after all this time.

(He looks at her as she gets close to him. She grabs his hands and looks into his eyes)

Barriss: It wasn't just to save my men or the people of Geidi Prime.....I came here to save you, save you from the treachery of the darkside, save you from the powers of Plagueis and the Sith. No matter what happens now, I see the good in you through your eyes, the good that Plagueis couldn't wipe away......You have the Heart of a true Jedi.

(Hadranus caresses her face as the sky begins to rumble in the last seconds, as the missles prepare to unleash Hell. They hug each other close as the wind continues to whip around them. They nuzzle their heads together. Suddenly, he is no longer afraid)

Barriss: We will face our Destiny.....together.

(She grimaces a bit as the planet begins to shake from the force of the impending doom. The wind becomes a fury. Conradin holds her close as they try to keep their balance. Both of them feel the heat of death from above)

Hadranus: I love you.....

Barriss: I know....

(They kiss one last time as the missles nearly reach their climactic altitude. The brightness in their Jedi hearts begins to glow around them as their souls become one. They are gently levitated into the air, hovering in their embrace)

(CU of Assajj as she tries to start up a shuttle, then just stops and stares at the sky)

(CU of VGR-001 as he sees Barriss and Conradin glow brighter and brighter)

(CU of Lieutenant Galle and hi troops, in awe of the sight)

(CU of Darth Tyranus in terror as he realizes here and now the true powers of the Force, and realizes a truth that shatters him deep into his dark soul)

(CU of Conradin and Barriss, glowing brightly)

Tyranus: (VO) It cannot be!!! 

(CU of Tyranus as his face twists with hate)

Tyranus: HOW CAN THE CHOSEN ONE BE TWO PEOPLE!!!!???? IMPOSSIBLE!!!!

Ext view- The battlefield

(The planet shakes even more, not from the nuclear attack, but from the combined powers of two entities. One, born of the true love between Luminara and Qui-gon, one born from true hate of Darth Plagueis and the Dark side. It was the ultimate balance of darkness and light on a planet immersed in the Force. Their power increases by a thousandfold, uncontainable. In a sonic boom, their power expands so fast, so exponentially in this desperate moment.......that it begins to cover the whole planet in an unstoppable wave of white light. Their power creates a shield that rushes up to meet the missles, a titanic clash of mystic might versus cold technology. It is a clash that technology cannot win.

(CU of the white shield. The missles, in their moment of fiery death, shatter against the shield like nuclear rain drops, unable to break the power generated by two small entities that yearned to embrace something greater than powers or discipline or worldly wealth. The missles shatter and explode, disintegrating in the heavens)

(They hold each other as all the world rumbles from the spectacular eruptions in the sky, Love trumps war)

Tyranus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(CU of Tyranus. The blinding power of "The Chosen One" becomes so intense, his evil cannot withstand it. Tyranus is obliterated into a thousand pieces, forever destroyed)

(CU of Conradin and Barriss. They continue to kiss slowly, gripping each other more tightly, waiting for death, oblivious of their true power. Above them, the fireworks of epic magnitude becomes a celebration of life, not the clouds of death they expected. The bombardment ends, all radiation and debris swept away from the planet by the power of something few in the galaxy could ever hope to understand)

 

(Gasping for breath, they stare into each others eyes one last desperate time, still believing they have only seconds left, and kiss even harder, more passionately. Another sonic boom, sending out a shockwave that transforms nature itself. The power in their hearts spreads beyond their glow. Nature itself is changed)

 

(Leaves and healthy grass whip around with each planetary heartbeat)

(The pollution is vaporized, life returns to the plants, the trees, the water, the animals)

(Smog becomes clear skies)

(Trees bear fruit)

(Lightning and thunder signal life giving rain that cleanses the planet of its former impurities)

(Flowers grow instantly around VGR and his droids in the field as the swamp is drained to become solid land)

(New trees grow nwxt to Galle and his clones)

(Mountains become brighter, reflecting pue light from the sun)

(Rhombur and billions of people on his planet simoultaneously witness a great miracle of the light side as the shock wave of creation continues to envelope the planet, a power returning balance to the very nature of their once polluted world)

(POV watches as the entire planet explodes into shades of green and blue, with bright clouds of white. The purity of the sun shines upon the planet for the first time in years)

(CU of Barriss and Conradin. They end their kiss and gasp, slowly landing on the ground. The field of light dissipates along with the nuclear debris. It is over. The two feint to their knees, exhausted.)

Barriss: What happened?

 

(They look at each other and blush a little. Conradin smiles, almost beams. He is about to speak when a cannon blast whistles towards them and explodes several feet away. The blast throws them both to the ground, stunned. A huge crater has been formed next to them. The clone troops open fire with renewed vigor and tenacity, shouting excitedly)

VGR: FALL BACK!! FALL BACK!!!

(Conradin blinks as he slowly pulls himself up from the muddy ground. Dirt still falls around him in clumps from the sudden blast. He sees half a dozen Republic destroyers floating in the lower atmosphere. Republic flotilla 666 has arrived in a suprise ambush on the Emerald fleet. The droid ships are getting torn to pieces. Before he can gain his senses to call Barriss, VGR grab hims and pull him back to the crumbling droid defenses. Assajj holds back the advancing clone troops with several spiteful blasts of lightning until they reach the shuttle)

Barriss: CONRADIN!!!??? WHERE ARE YOU???

(Barriss is alone in the field, still struggling to crawl away from the bombardment of retreating droid cannons. She cannot tell who started firing in the quiet peaceful moment she and Conradin had. No one will ever know who fired the first shot, but she realizes something great had happened, a moment that is now gone forever. Barriss calls out his name, but can barely hear herself in the heat of combat. Lt Galle pulls her back to safety with a squad of troops covering her like a clone shield)

Ext. view- The massive battle

(Tanks rumble in all directions, confusion fills both sides, but the Clones are able to advance into the cities with the help of republic fighter squadrons blasting at the sepratist ground forces. After another fifteen minutes of fighting and destruction, the droids evacuate the planet, leaving behind thousands of casualties, wrecked equipment, vehicles, smoking ruined buildings in the huge hive cities. The people begin to cheer in thunderous throngs at the sudden victory.)

 

 

"Honor Him/Now We are Free" www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHaKF9…

 

(All is quiet on the planet surface after a moment. Both sides take time to recover from the terrible fighting. Conradin's shuttle pulls up into the atmosphere, avoiding enemy ships. The droid casualties are so enormous the planet has to be abandoned. Even the invincible Emerald fleet has been crushed, with several dozen ships of various shapes and sizes breaking up, exploding, burning up in the atmosphere, etc. The orbit of Geidi Prime is a graveyard of death hulks. As soon as the shuttle boards his flagship, Emerald fleet will limp out of the system to safety. CU of Conradin's blank face as he stares out the window, numb from the horrors of war and death that overwhelm his senses. Assajj Ventress pilots the craft silently. She is angry, shocked and concentrating to resist the pains of her wounds)

Cut to: The Clone army Camp in the Mountains

(The clone camp is overwhelmed by wounded, sick and dying people. Weary soldiers stand guard, but there will be no attack today. The Battle for Geidi Prime is over. It was a victory for CIS at first, another notch in Conradin's belt. Now, it has become his worst defeat)

(CU of Barriss Offee, working tirelessly to heal the wounded. With so few doctors, she is ready to collapse, but steadies herself with mental discipline)

(Cut to the hangar bay of Conradin's ship. His shuttle lands. Shu Mai is there, waiting with an entourage of aids, syncophants, suck ups and a hundred of her personal droid guards. Shu looks very put out as she watches the ships land. Conradin steps out first. A dozen guards point their guns at him and usher him to Shu Mai. Ventress looks grimly at the spectacle from the shuttle door, but stays quiet)

Shu: *Outrageous! Imbicilic! Treason most FOUL!*

(Conradin, exhausted, just stares at her with contempt as the diminutive President of the Corporate Alliance yells at him)

Shu: *We had the victory! WE had the planet and you screwed up by disobeying MY ORDERS!!*

Hadranus: What can I say? (Sarcastic) I WAS A LITTLE CONCERNED ABOUT BEING WIPED OUT BY MY OWN FLEET! Who the hell ordered the nukes to launch!!??

(Shu rants on, ignoring him)

Shu: *You let the Jedi escape! I have been after Barriss Offee for almost three years!! You let that little Jedi bitch GET AWAY!! YOU LET THOUSANDS OF ENEMY SOLDIERS ESCAPE MY BOMBARDMENT!*

(This catches him by suprise)

Hadranus: You? YOU ordered the bombardment? The one that nearly killed us all???

Shu: *If you had executed those prisoners as I ORDERED, We could have tipped the balance. Now they control the planet! We will lose approximately 40 billion credits in revenue over YOUR FIASCO! 40 BILLION CREDITS!!! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY COURT MARTIALLED!!! DOOKU WILL HAVE YOU SHOT!!!*

Hadranus: You are unbelievable......

(General Conradin Hadranus, Goldenboy of the Sepratist movement, winds up a readied fist and punches her in the face. Shu Mai thin frail body goes flying back into a crowd of droids and servants. The guards close in on him, but he stands still. Everyone watches as Shu Mai staggers to her feet in shock and fear, stuttering at him)

Shu: *You!.......You......You are demoted! You are FIRED!! You are UNDER ARREST!!! Y-you....G-guards! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!*

(The guards push him away from Shu Mai, but the damage is done. Assajj Ventress watches in suprise as they cart him away to the brig of his own ship. Hadranus locks eyes with Ventress for a few seconds. He smiles bitterly)

Hadranus: Congratulations. You are officially Dooku's #1. It's your show now.

(Ventress watches, but does not respond. A serious change is about to happen in the chain of command. Dooku will be enraged by this loss, this embarassment)

 

(POV follows as Conradin is forced into a cell. He sits in the cot and stares at the blank wall. He could use his Force powers to escape.......but where would he go? He would be a wanted man by the Republic, the Sepratists, bounty hunters, agents of Naboo, Sidious, Plagueis, the Hutts, etc. Prison and Dooku's judgement is his only chance to survive)

Hadranus: Well......here we are.......

(He smiles a little he looks up. Scene dissolves to a CU of Barriss as she sits down by a campfire. It is a calm, peaceful night on the planet. Flotilla 666 of the Republic orbits above as the Sepratist ships prepare the jump into hyperspace. Barriss looks up at the night sky and lets the breeze comfort her warm face. She frowns)

Galle: A credit for your thoughts.......

(Lt. Galle startles her a little. He looks at her funny and chuckles as she calms down)

Galle: Sorry if I startled you. I thought Jedi could sense everything going on around them.

(She chuckles)

Barriss: We can....when we're not dead tired. I think I've been up over thirty hours.

Galle: You should get rest. The fleet's medical teams are arriving to take over. Your shuttle is ready to go to debriefing, but I suggest you sleep.

Barriss: I'll take that advice. Thank you, lieutenant.

Galle: Besides, right now a whole squad of us can sneak up on you if we wanted to.

Barriss: Yea....

(She looks up at the sky)

Barriss: We almost got him back to our side. I was sooo close.

Galle: Close only counts in bantha shoes and thermal grenades. At the very least, he helped you eliminate the Sith warrior. That menace could have really done some damage if it had gotten off the planet.

Barriss: He saved us all.

Galle: You did too. Commander Barriss.......may I be frank with you?

(She turned to him)

Galle: General Hadranus was an excellent soldier, a worthy opponent. He made a tactical error, though. It gave us a tremendous victory.......The Sepratists are not so......forgiving.

(She slowly looks away, staying composed)

Barriss: I understand.

(Her eyes water a bit. Even if Conradin were not to be executed, she probably might never see him again)

Galle: I say this with the best of respect.....because I know he was a good friend of yours.....he'll be lucky if they execute him.

(Galle gets up and walks away. Barriss looks into the sky and feels him in the depths of the Sepratist fleet. Hadranus feels her presence. They sense each other before the Sepratist fleet jumps into hyperspace. Both feel a warmth, a shadow of each other in their minds and souls. The warmth is tender, sensual, and lifts a momentary burden from their hearts. In the instant they connect, it is as if they have loved and embraced for years. 20, 30, 40 years. They can feel every mundane breakfast, sense every argument, and taste every moment of shared passion as if codes and rules didn't exist. Visions played out every possible future they could ever want or hope for. Their connection in the Force has given them something that feels eternal, and powerful)

Ext view- The Emerald fleet

(The fleet jumps into hyperspace. The connection is severed. The warmth becomes an instant cold slap for both. The embrace is ended. Fade to black)

 

Cut to-The next day

(Barriss is greeted by her troops as she heads for her shuttle. Lieutenant Galle and his units have all lined up in inspection formation, fully uniformed and with clean guns to give her an honored sendoff)

Galle: The troops had hoped you were well rested after the battle.

(She smiles at him)

Barriss: I am very well, Lieutenant. Thank you. I am a bit suprised. I wasn't expecting such a sight this early in the morning.

Galle: We are just now finishing our guard duties. Reinforcements will be taking over soon.

Barriss: Excellent.

Galle: Word has it from HQ you are to go straight back to Coruscant.

(She beems a bright grin)

Barriss: Yes, Lieutenant. I am going to meet the Jedi Council. They are going to officially make me a Jedi Knight! Master Yoda himself is performing the ceremony.

(The troops cheer at the news)

Galle: We look forward to your return, Commander.

Barriss: It will be an honor to rejoin your unit.

Galle: Thank you.

(She walks in front of the troops)

Barriss: Soldiers of the 101st, we have been through many battles, easy and terrible ones. I am just one commander, but you are the backbone of the Republic! Time after time.....your light has been a shining one in these dark days, and you have been victorious in every conflict. You are without measure.....

(Barriss, still tired, chokes a little, but remains stoic)

Barriss: .....you are the finest troops I have ever served alongside, and I will be proud to serve by you to the end of this horrible war....I look forward to being with you on that day of final victory.....

(The troops go dead silent. You can hear a pin drop. Barriss senses a lot of pride......and some sadness. Galle keeps looking straight ahead stoically, but in that moment he and all the clone troopers are grateful to be wearing their helmits, for none of them can look her in the face. They know a great and terrible secret.........they know that there will be no day of final victory. Not for the Jedi. Barriss salutes them and enters the shuttle. In moments, it takes off, making for Coruscant)

Galle: When the final day comes, Commander Offee....I'll make it quick and painless. You deserve at least that much....


End file.
